diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Komori
This page, , is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author. Appearance Rin has an average appearance for a teenage girl with wavy brown hair that is always tied up with her bangs moved to the side with a hairpin and sherbet pink eyes. In the school she went to when she lived with Katsuo Sawamura, Rin wore a white shirt with a red and white striped bow along with a cream jumper over the top, black skirt, knee-length black stockings and black boots. Now in the same same school as Yui, her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that stops above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and black boots. Her default outfit consists of a purple jumper with light pink at the collar and sleeves, along with black shorts and black boots. Personality Like Yui, Rin is a sweet and kind girl with optimistic views as well as very strong willed and determined. However she lets her angry more then Yui and will throw insults and swear. Living with the Sakamaki's, Rin knows she mustn't shout and let her anger out like she usually does and she could get into trouble - she keeps it in and tries not to make the brothers angry, however she has failed a few times. As every sister Rin is protective over Yui and tries to intervene when someone wants her, she worries about her sister a lot and wants to protect her. Rin is also flirtatious with girls, always giving them compliments and asking for dates with them - she has a way with words that make a lot of girls swoon. History Rin lived with Yui and their adoptive father Seiji in a large house where she and Yui would help Seiji with the church, the three lived a happy life along with their childhood friend Kei and his father Daichi. They would attend a religious school and grow up without any sort of media such as television, computers and magazines - only things related to the church. When they attended high school Seiji allowed them to know a little more about media and such and gave them phones - the main reason for this was because Rin and Yui would come home at different times with clubs and Seiji wanted to know where they were to make sure they were safe. Rin and Yui would also contact their father at the end of school to get permission to go out to eat with some friends, which he would approve. It was during the first year at high school that Rin started to get confused about her sexuality, as she started to see couples consisting of a male and female, and didn't see any interest in males herself. She founds her self thinking of things about girls the way girls talk about boys and would get scared, when she was having a conversation with some of her friends and asked about girls loving girls the same as a girl loving a boy, she got negative answers about it which would make her scared. A few months into the first year and Rin came to and accepted that she liked girls and not boys, however she would never tell anyone as she was afraid of what would happen. She got close to a girl called Emica, the two became friends quickly and Rin started to have feelings for her - however a month after being friends Emica reveals that she only used Rin to make her friends jealous and angry that they abandoned her (Emica) and stopped being friends with Rin. When Yui and Kei found this out they got angry, Rin watched in shock as she watched Yui walk up and slap Emica - telling the girl that no one messes with her sister and what she did was cruel. Just a few days before the new school year would start, Rin along with Yui were called to see their father who told them that the two would be going to stay with relatives as he is moving to Europe and doesn't want to take them away with him and risk their education. He would also tell them that unfortunately the two would be separated due to Rin having different grades and career change to Yui, Rin and Yui had a tearful goodbye and promised to stay in touch with their father and with each other, before the three went their ways. Rin would arrive at a mansion with a butler answering the door, greeting her in and making her some tea before his "Master" arrives. The two have small talk before his "Master" comes in and introduces himself as Katsuo Sawamura, the two would talk before Katsuo announced that he had work to do and that he is sorry for leaving the new guest, Rin told him that it doesn't matter and that he should focus on his work instead of her - Katsuo kisses her hand and bide her goodnight before leaving. Tthe butler walks Rin to her room and bids her a goodnight and tells her to call him by his name, Hibiki, if she ever needs anything before leaving - leaving Rin to unpack her things and change into her pyjamas, Rin thinks of Yui and Seiji and wonders what they're doing now. more coming soon! Story Coming soon! Trivia * Rin is scared of spiders and horror relating things. * Rin would like to take painting as a future career. * Rin is a lesbian. * Originally, Rin's name was '''Koneko with blue hair and she had more of a hot headed personality as well as a traumatic backstory, identified as bisexual and would engage in a relationship with Laito Sakamaki. In 2017 her name changed to Ruka and her sexuality was changed to a lesbian, and she would not be in a relationship with Laito. In early January 2019 her name was changed to Rin and her backstory was changed to be much less traumatic, the reason for this is because the creator felt it was wrong for that Yui was the only character to have a happy backstory and felt it was cliche for Rin to have a traumatic backstory. The creator also said that changing her sexuality from bisexual to lesbian was something she thought about from the start and decided to eventually have Rin as a lesbian, however the creator has said that she is creating a bisexual character that will appear in her Diabolik Lovers fanfiction along with Rin. * Rin is set to have her story to be published on Archive of Our Own, many characters including Yui and Kei Akiyama are set to appear or be mentioned. * Rin is set to appear in "Mistaken Prey" alongside Kei, throughout the story she will have a romance arc. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Komori Family Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:In Love Characters Category:Yui's Family Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Llesbian Category:Lesbian